runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elimination
Elimination is a new skill released in RuneScape. Elimination is a members-only skill, thus being ranked in the Hiscore is really easy, in an easy level 25. Elimination is the process of brutally executing an attackable monster, usually a human. Elimination often uses other skills to operate. There are two parts of Elimination: actually executing a monster, and then eliminating the body completely. This is possible via furnace. Otherwise, the body is split into many pieces, taking up bag space, and cannot be banked or noted or destroyed or even traded! You can only have a maximum of 20 body parts. There are many techniques to "eliminated" a person. The main item commonly used in Elimination is really expensive. The item is called "The ability to bypass humanity tablet." This tablet is used up to perform an execution. Usually 10 - 500 tablet is used in one execution. There are a lot of disadvantages though, executing a female uses double the amount it takes to execute men, the tablet costs usually about 165 billion gold in store price. In addition, execution is really slow, as you have to write the execution's method's name in the chat bar, making Elimination almost slow. The Lord of Elimination holds the hammer for Elimination. The Lord of Elimination allows no experience boosted in execution by result of Bonus XP weekend, and will eliminate anyone without a gravestone when you try to gain experience by result of a experience lamp. Also, Jagex has made it strict, so that no Elimination experience will be rewarded anytime as a reward of a quest. Many NPCs can be eliminated, however, there are exceptions, like the Wise Old Man, who would warn the player to never do it again. When done again, the Wise Old Man will in turn eliminate the player, without a gravestone left. Also, many quest-related NPCs cannot be eliminated. Methods Elimination by Decapitation Available at level one, Elimination by Decapitation is usually the most common way to elimination. When finishing the two-step method, the player will gain 3.5 experience in total. This costs 10 tablets for men, 20 for women. Elimination by Smithing Available at level four, Elimination by Smithing is the process of eliminating someone by directly throwing someone to a furnace and burning them alive. This is possible with the man overlooking the furnace in Al-Kharid, or Jeffery in Edgeville. This will allow players to skip the second step. This nets 5 experience in total. This costs 15 tablets for men, 30 for women. You also need 20 Smithing. Elimination by Talisman-incorporating Available at level ten, Elimination by Talisman-incorporating makes the player hold up a monster by its neck and using the power of Gielinor to transform the monster into a talisman. The talisman varies either with Law Talisman, Nature Talisman, Body Talisman (most common), or Blood Talisman (after once visiting the Blood Altar). This nets 7 experience in total. This costs 24 tablets for men, 48 for women. You also need 20 Runecrafting. Elimination by Explosion Available at level forty, Elimination by Explosion is like Elimination by Talisman is a method that makes the player hold the victim in it's neck and using magical powers to make the victim's head explode. This nets 24 experience in total. This costs 27 tablets for men, 54 for women. Category:Skills